


Perfect Secret

by Seandsalt



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Gen, Romantic Fluff, bodyguard huening kai
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seandsalt/pseuds/Seandsalt
Summary: Beomgyu terkekeh, rasa-rasanya pipinya mulai memanas hanya dengan berdekatan pada sosok bernama Huening Kai Kamal. Pemuda yang datang padanya untuk pertama kali, pemuda yang datang padanya untuk membantunya membalas lelahnya ia pada perintah ayahnya dengan sesuatu yang lebih baik, tidak dengan cara menentang, katanya dahulu. Dan ia jugalah yang mengajarkan arti apa itu disayangi, diperlakukan layaknya pangeran oleh pasangannya, cinta dan juga sebuah rahasia.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Kudos: 1





	Perfect Secret

Kalau kalian pikir rutinitas seorang anak dari orang ternama di negara ini adalah enak karena bisa bermalas-malasan lalu semua akan datang dengan sendirinya, kalian salah. Kalau kalian pikir rutinitas seorang anak dari orang ternama di negara ini adalah bisa mendapat apa saja, kalian juga salah.

Buktinya sekarang, bagi Choi Beomgyu, ia tidak merasakan lontaran-lontaran pikiran itu.

Berkebalikan. Ia malah harus yang paling rajin (papa mengatakan untuk ini).

Ia juga harus mengikuti arahan yang ada (papa lagi-lagi mengatakan untuk ini).

Dan semua yang apa papa katakan adalah memuakkan bagi seorang Choi Beomgyu. Lelah. Semua harus sesuai keinginannya, semua yang ia lakukan selalu diawasi. Tetapi tidak lagi ketika seseorang yang mengawasinya itu justru orang yang paling berada di pihaknya.

Rahasia. Tolong rahasiakan fakta ini dari papaㅡyang kalau papa tau, ia akan segera memecat orang ini dan mungkin Beomgyu akan kehilangan seluruh dunianya. Terdengar agak berlebihan memang, tapi ini nyata adanya.

Beomgyu berdeham. Melirik-lirik kilas ruang pandangnya.

Seorang pemuda berstelan jas hitam-hitam langsung tampak karena jaraknya yang selalu tidak jauh dari Beomgyu. Dia KaiㅡHueningkai, _bodyguard_ rahasianya, sekaligusㅡ

“Sayang.”

ㅡ _kekasihnya_.

Beomgyu kalap, namun Hueningkai tampak tenang-tenang saja dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya.

Air muka pemuda itu ia biarkan datar. Masih ada seseorang yang berlalu lalang di koridor mansion ini (yang untungnya panggilan rahasia Beomgyu untuk Hueningkai tadi tidak terlalu orang itu perhatikan). _Ah aman_ , batinnya.

“Tuan muda,” panggil Hueningkai. Beomgyu tersenyum, beralih dari kegiatan (pura-puranya) meniup ujung kuku, menjadi menatap mata Hueningkai yang masih tertutup silinder hitam.

Sekarang sepi, terbukti dari sentuhan jari Beomgyu pada dasi Hueningkai dengan tempo pelan-pelan. Ia lantas mengukir gerakan acak di dadanya. Beomgyu terkekeh lagi, rasa-rasanya pipinya mulai memanas hanya dengan berdekatan pada sosok bernama Huening Kai Kamal. Pemuda yang datang padanya untuk pertama kali, pemuda yang datang padanya untuk membantunya membalas lelahnya ia pada perintah ayahnya dengan sesuatu yang lebih baik, tidak dengan cara menentang, _katanya dahulu_. Dan ia jugalah yang mengajarkan arti apa itu disayangi, diperlakukan layaknya pangeran oleh pasangannya, cinta dan juga sebuah rahasia.

Hueningkai berdeham tatkala seseorang hendak mendekat melewati lorong yang beratensi mereka berdua, namun berbalik lagi karena sepertinya ia lupa.

Menaikkan satu alis, barulah ia berani untuk menyentuh Tuan mudanya. Ah bukan, sekarang ini Beomgyu adalah kekasihnya, _ingat?_

Pemuda kebaratan itu mengangguk seperti meminta izin yang Beomgyu balas dengan senyum seadanya; mengizinkan.

Beomgyu kira kekasihnya hanya akan memeluknya, Beomgyu kira kekasihnya hanya akan mengusap punggung tangannya saja, tetapi perkiraannya ternyata salah besar setelah dirasa kakinya terkait sempurna di pinggang pemuda itu.

“Kai...” pekik Beomgyu terkejut saat jari-jari kokoh Hueningkai bermain-main di pinggang rampingnya, yang sialnya, hanya dibalas dengan senyuman tipisnya.

Beomgyu gemas. Kembali ia tarik dasi Hueningkai lebih-lebih agar wajah kekasihnya lebih dekat dengan wajahnya.

_Bukankah terlihat menyedihkan jika ia menjadi pihak yang digoda saja tanpa mencoba menggoda kembali?_

Beomgyu merengut.

“Kai, jangan bermain-main,” katanya lirih lebih seperti berbisik. Telinga Hueningkai berdenging, ah ia lupa. Bukankah Beomgyu tau kelemahannya?

Nada itu. Nada bicara manja yang ia suka. Hueningkai rasa, ia ingin pingsan sekarang juga.

“Jangan menggodaku, Tuan muda.” Tetapi tidak digubris, Beomgyu malah menarik lepas kacamata hitam kekasihnya, mencuri satu cium dan berbisik tepat di telinga.

“Kai, kamu tau 'kan aku tidak suka dipanggil Tuan muda jika kita hanya berdua.” Ia (lagi-lagi) mengukir pola acak di dada kekasihnya, menggoda.

“Dan Kai, kamu juga tau kan jangan pernah menggodaku atau kamu akan tau akibatnya.” Seringai si tuan muda lantas menarik dasi Hueningkai kembali untuk memasuki kamarnya.

“Ini bahkan belum jadwalku untuk kelas. Jadi, mari melakukan sesuatu yang biasa kekasih lakukan, Kai. Cium aku.”

_Hueningkai tidak terkejut, ini bukan pertama kalinya._

**Author's Note:**

> Terimakasih telah membaca!


End file.
